Messed Up
by LeaLover71
Summary: A Glee Story Not that long, Finchel, and MANY other couuples. TRUST ME MANY! Its a VERY different story. Read And Review  :
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALMER : I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS OR GLEE OR THESE CHARATERS! Hahah . This is A RELLLLLLYYYY WERID STORY. Don't Stop reading in the middle the ending makes sense. Just keep Reading. I know its WERID. ! Thankks!**

**Rachel POV**

It all started last week in glee, we were all sitting around in the choir room next to each other's boyfriends and Girlfriends. It was Me and Finn, Brittany and Artie, Tina and Mike, Puck and Quinn, Sam and Santana and Lauren By herself. The Whole Glee club was finally all really happy. I was so glad nothing was going wrong. Sue was actually helping out with our glee club even if Mr. Figgins was making her.

"Hey Kids Were Going to Pair Up and Do another Duets Completion!" Mr. Shue walked in saying

Everyone Cheered, we all loved doing Duets, they were really fun!

"I call Rachel" Finn said Kissing me Lightly

"Nope, None of that! Im putting together the pairs!" Mr. Shue Said We all looked at him upset

"But Mr. Shue.." Santana said being cut off

"Also, Myself, Sue and Emma are going to be in this competition!" He said

"WHAT!" Puck Said

"Yep Here are your partners,

Finn / Emma

Rachel / Brittany

Puck / Tina

Mercedes / And Myself

Mike / Sue

Artie / Santana

Sam / Kurt" He said reading a long list

"WAIT , what?" Everyone said Confused

"Work with your partners every day after school! You'll have one week to put together a love song!" He said

"Wait but Mr. Shue im with a guy? And Some people are with girls, are love songs appropriate?" Sam Said

"Yes, that's the point you guys need to get out of your comfort spots!" He said

Class was over and Finn and I were walking to his truck. So he could give me a ride home.

"Hey Don't fall in love with Brittany while your partners!" Finn said jokingly

"Well don t fall in love with Emma while im not singing with you!" I said joking back

"I couldn't I love anyone more than I love you Rachel Berry!" Finn said Kissing me in the car

I backed away of this kiss and looked at him smiling.

"Me neither" I said kissing him back

We drove home from school talking and singing and when we pulled up to my driveway I saw Brittany sitting there. And I jumped out of the car.

"Hey Brit?" I said walking up to her with Finn "What are you doing here?"

"I can to practice our song, Mr. Shue did say every day after school!" She said

"Okay Come On In!" I said "Bye Finn I love you!"

"Wait what I have to leave!" He said

"You cant spy on us! Im not dumb Hudson!" Brittnay said

"You heard her go!" I said putting my hand on his chest and leaning up to him kissing him

"Fine, but im coming back later tonight your dads invited me for dinner. I love you Rach, ill be back at 6:30!" He said kissing me back walking away.

"Bye Love You too!" I said yelling out to him

"You guys are so cute" Brittany said

"Thanks!" I replied "Lets go upstairs and work on songs!"

"I really Like this song!" Brittany said holding up the lyrics to "Stolen" By Dashboard confessionals

"Perfect lets Practice!" I said

**Quinns POV**

"I cant believe Mr. Shue put me and you together you tried to steal MY boyfriend!" I said "And we don't have the same taste in music!"

"True, but give me some ideas and maybe ill like them?" Lauren said sitting on Quinns perfect bed in her "perfect" room

"How about Jar Of hearts?" I said

"No berry did that. We can't outdo her!" Lauren said

"Okay, "sweetest Love?"

"No!"

"How about "One Sweet Love?" I said

"Wow, I actually like that song!" Lauren said "Lets Practice!"

The song actually opened my eyes to see what a truly beautiful person Lauren Was. She was just so GREAT.

**Finns POV**

Wow this is really weird. That's all I could think of. I was walking up the steps to my "Guidance Counsulers" house I was just hoping it wasn't going to be awkward. She was a bit of a clean freak and I hoped she wouldn't make me take off my shoes cause that would be weird. I rang the doorbell and stood back waiting for her to answer it.

"Hello Finn come in wouldt you. Just take off your shoes first!" She said and I rolled my eyes

"Hey!" I said breaking the tentsion

"Do you have any ideas for our duet? She asked

"Well I do have this one song I really like its called "First Day of my Life" its by Bright Eyes

"I know that song! It sounds perfect lets work!" She said getting online to "YouTube".

We had been practicing for an hour and I was on my way home. It wasn't that bad, she was a really good singer and I'd be lying if she wasn't pretty, she also listened to all of my problems and always had the perfect solutions to them. Wait what was I thinking about? Normally all I thought about was Rachel. .RACHEL. Think about Rachel Finn!

**Tinas POV**

"Tina hurry up!" Puck called out

"Sorry I had to brush my hair puck!" I said walking into her dark goth looking room

"Lets just finish this, so I can go home and sleep!" Puck Said

"I was thinking we do "If the Moon fell down tonight by chase Chase Coy?"

"Whatever start singing Asian!" He said

_Everytime I see your smile, _

_It makes my heart beat fast _

Then Puck Joined in

_And though its much to soon to tell _

_Im hoping this wil last_

Singing with him made my heart skip a beat I had forgotten about everyone else in the world. I wasn't even thinking about Mike. It was wrong, but felt so right.

**Mikes POV**

What was going on in my head ? I was so confused what was I thinking. Did I just go to Sue Sylvester's house sing a Love song with her, and then fall in LOVE with her? It Couldn't Be!

All we did was pick out our song "Look After You" By The Fray!

But when we sang together it was like magic I felt every word she was saying. But shes like 50 years old! SNAP OUT OF IT MIKE!

**Santanas POV**

"Cripple we did good tonight!" I said

"Yeah, But I fell bad for cheating on Brittany!" Artie said

"Cant Fight Love!" I said

"They Better Like our song "Satisfy" By Vedera" Artie said looking up at me

"You sure satisfied me for only having 2 arms!" I said

**Kurts POV**

"Were gonna blow there minds off with our song!" I said

"Yeah who would have ever guessed you would like the song "With Me" By Sum 41 !" Sam said "Not really your type of music"

"Yeah, well you opened my eyes to a lot of different things Sam!" Kurt said sexually

"Yeah well you opened me up to one thing!" Sam said

"What would that be?" I asked

"My Sexuality, I think I may be Gay?" Sam Said

"Oh, I see" I said walking out of Sams front door "Ill see you tomorrow" I said winking

**Mercedes POV**

I was going to Mr. Shues house not knowing what to expect. It wasn't going to be weird because I had been to his house before. When I got there he opened the door with a BIG smile on his face. I never noticed it but he was really cute.

"Hey Cedes, You look so beautiful tonight!" He said

"Thanks!" I said We sat there looking at eachother with just this love and passion we had been singing different songs and after one he kissed me. It felt so good, like fireworks.

"If were going to ever do that again we cant tell anyone!" He said

"Well I know I want to do that again!" I said kissing him

"I have the perfect song for our new found romance."

"Whats that?" He asked looking at me lovingly

"What I did for Love!"

"That's Perfect Just like you, Lets Practice!"

With him it was a love that I couldn't explain. It was a true love! Something I couldn't explain something I could only feel.


	2. Songs

**Rachels POV**

The week had gone by and it was a crazy one, a lot happened and A LOT changed. Finn and I had Broken Up. Quinn and Puck Had Broken Up. Brittany and Artie had broken Up. Mike and Tina had broken up and Kurt and Blaine Broke up , and Sam and Santana Brokeup. But we had all oddly had feelings for other people. We all had feelings for our duet partners. The weirdest pairing was Mercedes and Mr. Shue they had fallen in-love the hardest. I mean I would be lying if I said I still didn't care for Finn but I had Brittany and I liked dating Woman better. I was comfortable with who I was. Rachel Berry Was A Lezbian.

"Hey Guys! Rachel And Brittany Your Up First!" Mr. Shue Said as he came in winking at Mercedes. Which was GROSS!

"_Okay, Hit it britt!" I said talking her hands _

_We watch the season pull up its own stage_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced_

_Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only grant farewells_

_Crash the best one of the best ones_

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed_

_Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart_

_You have stolen my heart_

_Me and Brittany were singing with so much love and everyone was clapping and singing along_

_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration_

_One good stretch before our hibernation_

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well_

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well, sleep well_

_You have stolen, you have stolen_

_You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels_

_You are the best one of the best ones_

_And we all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my, you have stolen my_

_You have stolen my heart_

Everyone erupted from there seats with so much joy clapping and cheering.

"You really have stolen my heart Rachel!" Brittany said giving me a light kiss.

"You too Britt!" I said as we were sitting down

"Next Up Finn and Emma!" He said

"Great, You ready my little M & M?" Finn asked Emma as we all laughed at his nickname for him

"Yep Hit It!" Emma Said

_This is the first day of my life_

_I swear I was born right in the doorway_

_I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach_

_Yours is the first face that I saw_

_I think I was blind before I met you_

_Now I don't know where I am _

_I don't know where I've been_

_But I know where I want to go_

_And so I thought I'd let you know_

_That these things take forever_

_I especially am slow_

_But I realize that I need you _

_And I wondered if I could come home_

_Remember the time you drove all night_

_Just to meet me in the morning_

_And I thought it was strange you said everything changed_

_You felt as if you'd just woke up _

_And you said "this is the first day of my life_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you _

_But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you_

_And I'd probably be happy"_

_So if you want to be with me_

_With these things there's no telling_

_We just have to wait and see_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck_

_Than waiting to win the lottery_

_Besides maybe this time is different_

_I mean I really think you like me_

"_That was GREAT GUYS!" Mr Shue Said as we all clapped along!_

_Even I thought it was good, and im Rachel Berry. I guess Brittany is changing me for the better._

"_Okay Who Wants to Go next?" He asked_

"_Me and Artie Would Love to! Hit It!" Santana said jumping up_

_If there was a way to try and make it back_

_Back to where we started from_

_Could I find a way to try and make you stay?_

_Would I know what could be done?_

_I don't want to deny my heart its chance to feel_

_I don't want to deny my soul something real_

_Is there anything left in this world_

_That will satisfy me?_

_Is there anything left in this world_

_That will satisfy you tonight?_

_We were sailing on_

_I could see the world below_

_Never thought of coming down_

_Expectations fell_

_It seemed as though our will_

_Was no match for the trouble found_

_So take my hand, and I won't look back_

_Though I've lived tossed along these waves_

_I will stay_

"Whoo Hoo!" Everyone Cheered In the room!

"Mr. Shue , I mean Will I think we should go next!" Mercedes Said Blushing

"Lets Do this!"

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love._

_Look my eyes are dry._

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It's as if we always knew,_

_And I won't forget what I did for love,_

_What I did for love._

_Gone,_

_Love is never gone._

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love._

_Love is never gone_

_As we travel one_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye._

_Point me t'ward tomorrow_

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

Mercedes was starring at Mr. Shue singing the lines to him as he sang with her. She knew she was in the best relationship there was. He loved her and supported her. But there relationship was forbidden.

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

_What I did for love._

"That Was Really Horrible Compared what Me and My Boyrfriend Mike are About to shove down your throats" Sue Said

_If I don't say this now I will surely break_

_As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait_

_My heart has started to separate_

_Oh, oh,_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go_

_Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know_

_When I'm losing my control, the city spins around_

_You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

_Oh, oh _

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my Baby_

_I'll look after you_

_And I'll look after you_

_If ever there was a doubt_

_My love she leans into me_

_This most assuredly counts_

_She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh _

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_After You_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's always have and never hold_

_You've begun to feel like home_

_What's mine is yours to leave or take_

_What's mine is yours to make your own_

_Oh, oh_

_Be my baby_

_Ohhhhh_

_Oh, oh _

_Be my baby_

_I'll look after you_

_You are so beautiful to me (repeat)_

Everyone was cheering because honestly it was one of the best! We never Knew that Sue Could sing that well and Mike had sung with so much love in his eyes.

"Yeah I know We were brilliant!" Sue said

"We Were!" Mike said kissing her check

"Next" Mr. Shue Said

"That's Us!" Kurt Said grabbing Sams hand and pulling him to the center of the room

"Lets Kick some butt!" Sam said!

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_Through it all, I've made my mistakes._

_I stumble and fall, but I mean these words._

_I want you to know,_

_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show,_

_And I won't let go._

_Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,_

_And pieces of memories fall to the ground._

_I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,_

_'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._

_All the streets, where I walked alone,_

_With nowhere to go, have come to an end._

_I want you to know,_

_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show,_

_And I won't let go._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you don't know what you're looking to find._

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies,_

_When you just never know what you will find._

_I don't want this moment to ever end,_

_Where everything's nothing without you._

_I want you to know,_

_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show,_

_And I won't let go._

_I want you to know,_

_With everything I won't let this go._

_These words are my heart and soul._

_I'll hold on to this moment, you know,_

_As I bleed my heart out to show,_

_And I won't let go._

"That was amazing Kurt, I love you so much right now." Sam said

Everyone was clapping really loudly!

"That Song wasn't my first choice but it sounded FLAWLESS!" Kurt said hugging Sam

"Tina and Puck?" Mr. Shue said

"You ready Baby?" Puck asked taking Tinas hands

"Ready Babe." She said

_Every time I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast. _

_And though it's much too soon to tell, I'm hoping this will last. _

_'Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side. _

_The future's near, but never certain. So please stay here for just tonight._

_I must've done something right to deserve you in my life._

_I must've done something right along the way._

_I just can't get you off my mind, and why would I even try?_

_Even when I close my eyes, I dream about you all the time. _

_Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side. _

_The future's near but never certain, at least stay here for just tonight. _

_I must've done something right to deserve you in my life._

_I must've done something right along the way._

_And even if the moon fell down tonight, _

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all because you make the whole world shine. _

_As long as you're here everything will be alright._

_I must've done something right to deserve you in my life._

_I must've done something right along the way._

"You Did Great Puck!" Tina said hugging his side

"You did better!" He said kissing her head

"Okay Last But Not Least Quinn and Lauren!"

"Come On Lauren, Youll do great I just know it!" Quinn said Starting the music

_Just about the time the shadows call_

_I undress my mind and dare you to follow_

_Paint a portrait of my mystery_

_Only close my eyes and you are here with me_

_A nameless face to think I see_

_To sit and watch the waves with me till they're gone_

_A heart I'd swear I'd recognize is made out of_

_My own devices..._

_Could I be wrong?_

_[CHORUS]_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Sleepless nights you creep inside of me_

_Paint your shadows on the breath that we share_

_You take more than just my sanity_

_You take my reason not to care._

_No ordinary wings I'll need_

_The sky itself will carry me back to you_

_The things I dream that I can do I'll open up_

_The moon for you_

_Just come down soon_

_[CHORUS]_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

_Savor the sorrow to soften the pain sip on_

_The southern rain_

_As I do, I don't look don't touch don't do anything_

_But hope that there is a you._

_The earth that is the space between,_

_I'd banish it from under me...to get to you._

_Your unexpected love provides my solitary's_

_Suicide...oh I wish I knew_

_[CHORUS]_

_The time that I've taken_

_I pray is not wasted_

_Have I already tasted my piece of one sweet love?_

_Ready and waiting for a heart worth the breaking_

_But I'd settle for an honest mistake in the name of_

_One sweet love._

"I knew you'd do great." Quinn said

"You did pretty amazing too Quinn Fabray!" Lauren said Hugging Quinn


	3. Dreams

**RachelPOV**

I looked around the room and saw how much of a change everything was. It was almost wrong and weird everyone was happy. But not Happy. We were all in love but with the wrong people and for the wrong reasons nothing made sense. I looked down and saw Finn and Emma washing grapes, Mercedes and Mr. Shue kissing Arite and Santana getting it on in the corner, and Mike and Sue wearing matching track suits and Tina and mike wearing Goth clothes. And I was talking with Brittany about cats. EVERYTHING WAS WORNG. I was Freaking Out on Everybody!

"NO THIS IS ALL WRONG THIS ISNT RIGHT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I screamed

"RACHEL CALM DOWN WHATS WORNG?" I heard someone ask me rubbing my back

"NO STOP BRITTANY I DON'T LOVE YOU AND QUINN WHAT DON'T TOUCH LAUREN THIS IS ALL WRONG!" I was still yelling.

Then I felt something shaking me and I woke up.

"Rach, Rach are you okay?" I heard my dad's asking

"NO I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!" I said Getting dressed

"Okay Well take you, it starts in about 30 minutes you oversleep!" My dad said

We were in the car on the way to school, I didn't know if it was a dream or not. It seemed so real and SO long. I was so mentally confused it wasn't even funny. We pulled up to the school and I jumped out of the car with 5 minutes till class.

I ran down the hallway and I found Finn at my locker waiting for me.

"Hey Rach, You Look …" He began to say when I took his face to mine and kissed him so hard infront of the whole school leaving us both out of breath and speechless

"Wow, um okay!" Finn said "You Okay"

"No, I just had the WORST dream that you were dating Ms. Pillsbury and I was dating Brittany and the couples were messed up it WAS HORRIBLE!" I said "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I HAD THE SAME DREAM, NO JOKE! When I woke up I freaked out too!" He said "That's SO werid!"

"Let's go to glee Finn, and see if everyone else is okay!" I said walking down the hallway to glee with Finns Hand in Mine.

When we entered the room I saw Mr. Shue and Mercedes talking really closely.

"NO FINN IS THIS THE DREAM? AM I DREAMING!" I said dropping my books

"No Rach, were not?" He said Confused

"Hey did everyone have the same really weird dream last night?" Artie said

Everyone said "Yes" But we were all watching Mr. Shue in Mercedes Closely.

"I had the same dream but when I woke up I realized that Mercedes is the one for me, and I wanted her just like I did in my dream!" Mr. Shue said looking at Mercedes and Smiling

"So did I, I ran to his house and we both just knew!" She said blushing

"Ew, no offense buts that's gross!" Santana said

"Yeah , we understand but you kids can't say anything to anyone else since this is illegal." He said

"We got your back Mr. S" Puck Said

Surprisingly Mr. Shue and Mercedes had still been dating after 5 months. It was weird and something we had to get used to but we al l just excepted it and moved on. Everyone was content in there relationships and nobody had broken up with anyone.

That's how it needed to stay.


End file.
